Araegion
Araegion is an extremely powerful cyborg kaiju created by the Alien Menace as the ultimate weapon. History Origins The Alien Menace were a species of alien who mainly kept to themselves. They were extremely advanced when it came to technology, some machines not even ultras knowing how they worked. This advanced technology caused the Menace to be frequently attacked by other alien worlds in the hopes of getting a hold of it. The Menace would always repel them with ease, but became very annoying and bothersome, they needed to send a message to everyone to leave them alone. They used their advanced machinery and science to create the perfect weapon, the cyborg monster Araegion. The Menace set up a test to prove the monster's own power, creating an army of custom Zettons, King Joes, and Galactrons, each type being 60 in number. They sent Araegion to war with the machine army. After a harsh battle, the cyborg monster came out on top with only slashed tail, it had proven itself to the Menace who placed it in the capital city of their world to be seen. Rumors spread through out the universe about the incredible war machine, causing various races of aliens to desire it. The first to attack was the Alien Magma who sought to use to invade Earth. The Menace propelled the invasion force, causing the Magma to flee back to their home world. Instead of waiting for another large but easy alien invasion, the Menace sent Araegion off world to Planet Magma. The cyborg went to the planet and rampaged over the course of a week, eventually unleashing a powerful explosive attack that blew a chunk of the world. It did this several more times, resulting in Planet Magma's destruction and Araegion's leaving back to Menace. This had sent the Menace's message perfectly, you invade them, you shall be destroyed. All others had learned of the power their cyborg monster had, and so left the planet alone with the exception of the occasional fool who would suffer the same fate of the Magma. Ultraman Lightning Continuity An Araegion, presumably of the same origin as Z and Em's, played a surprisingly important role in this universe, as it was the kaiju that attacked Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Onyx over Planet K-76, which ultimately led to the latter's turn to darkness. It is unknown why Araegion randomly attacked the Ultras; it is possible that a rogue Alien Menace or group of them hijacked the monster. This might be covered in a side story at some point. Powers * Claws: The creature's claws are incredibly sharp and can even slash through materials like Pedanium. * Eye Beams: Powerful red energy beams from the monster's eyes. * Armor: Araegion is incredibly durable. * Tail: Araegion's tail can be used to batter enemies, as well as having a blade at the end and being able to fire an orange laser from the tip. * Crestial Shoot: A blast of powerful red energy from the monster's metallic crest. * Araegius Cannon: A powerful red beam of crackling energy fired from Araegion's mouth, charged through the large mechanical constructs on either side of his face. * Apocalyptic Destruction Blast: A powerful explosive blast Araegion is capable of unleashing that can destroy a chunk of an entire planet. * Space Adaptation: Araegion can survive in space and on other planets. * Anti-Gravity Flight: Araegion can project an anti-gravity field which allows it to fly. * Energy Channeling: Araegion can channel energy such as electricity through the mechanical attachments on his back. Trivia * Since this is Zombiejiger's monster, the design is by him. * Powers by Cdr * I wanted to make it have an awesome origin that sounded kind of Orionish. Category:Zombiejiger Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Bioweapons Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Ultraman Unknown